


Because It's You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Insecure David, M/M, Making Out, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’ve never done this before either,” Kurt said, picking at his cuticle and having to stop himself from slapping his own hand when he noticed.“Never? Not—not you and Blaine? ” Dave asked him, eyes going wide as his mouth dropped open, the tip of his tongue resting heavy against his bottom lip.Kurt shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat. “We never got that far.”





	Because It's You

Kurt couldn’t get his knee to stop shaking. No matter what he did, his knee seemed intent to continue bouncing up and down, distracting himself to the point where he had no idea what Mr. Shue was talking about. Which, really, probably wasn’t all that important—this close to the end of the school year, all of them still riding the win at Nationals. 

Besides, Kurt was too busy thinking of more important things to listen to Shuester's impromptu speech. His mind kept repeating the same, simple sentence over and over, and it felt like his heart was going to beat out his chest. He was nervous, exceptionally so, but the nerves were tinged with excitement, the giddy feeling in his chest making his arms shake and his heart race.

_ The house is going to be empty tonight _ .

It was all Kurt could think about, all Kurt  _ wanted _ to think about, and he felt like he was going out of his mind. He just couldn't calm down, and he hadn’t been able to once since Dave had texted him back. With their plans for the evening—and the next morning—confirmed, Kurt had been practically walking on air. He would get his boyfriend to himself for a  _ whole night _ , with no one to interrupt them.

He drummed his fingers over his still-bouncing knee, and he smiled when Puck winked at him. Kurt had no idea how the other boy knew, but he figured one of his talents as a ‘sex shark’ included knowing when other people were going to ‘get some’. And Kurt was totally going to get some. He let his smile widen just a little, the anxious-excitement in his chest only growing as the clock slowly clicked by.

* * *

Kurt  _ knew _ he was a bit of a romantic. He wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself,  _ not anymore _ , and he knew what he wanted from a boy. Really, he wasn’t asking for too much. Just a little bit of romance, some chivalry. He was a boy himself, and he in no way wanted to be treated like a princess, but he liked the finer aspects of courting quite a bit.

What he loved, more than anything, were small gestures of romance. And, when Dave showed up at his front door, seven minutes earlier than he had said, in a nice, clean button down and a handful of lilies,  _ well _ , Kurt’s knees had certainly felt weak. He had pulled Dave inside, all but throwing the larger boy against the door and pushing into his space, grabbing Dave’s face in his hands—he loved the scratchy feeling Dave’s jaw took on in the evening—and pressed their lips together.

It was less of a hello kiss and more of a full-blown make-out session, but he hadn't been able to pull himself back until he’d properly licked into Dave’s mouth. When he  _ had _ pulled himself back, many minutes later, Dave had stared down at him with wide, glazed over eyes, an adorable, dopey grin pulling at his lips. Kurt hadn’t been able to stop himself from pressing just one more kiss to his boyfriend's lips, before he had skipped into the kitchen.

After carefully placing the lilies in a vase, he had served them each the dinner he had rushed home from school to make. Kurt wasn’t as picky as some seemed to think, and he had no qualms about indulging in a quality cut of meat, especially when he knew how much Dave would appreciate it. He piled the ridiculously large piece of steak onto Dave’s plate, giving himself a much more modest portion, and gave them each a serving of cheesy potatoes.

Kurt never thought having his boyfriend appreciate his cooking would make his heart feel so  _ full _ , but listening to Dave moan around his first bite before diving in with vigour was definitely a compliment. He smiled softly, enjoying himself as he watched Dave enjoy his dinner, tangling their socked feet together under the table. 

An awkward silence settled after they had finished up and Dave helped him with the dishes. Kurt knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to ask, but he could hardly force the words out of his mouth. Rather than try, he made grabby hands towards Dave, smiling softly when the bigger boy didn’t make fun of him for acting silly. Instead, Dave took both of his hands and kissed each palm, another action that made Kurt sure of what he was going to do tonight.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Dave asked after a moment of them standing together.

“I-I was thinking we could go upstairs?” Kurt said quietly, and he could feel how his face was heating up.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. Totally. Let's do that. I’ll go—I’ll go get my bag just, hang on!” Kurt laughed softly at his boyfriends rambling, but it made his own nerves lessen to know that Dave was nervous too. 

He waited in the kitchen until Dave came back, his foot tapping away much like his knee had been shaking earlier. He wasn’t nearly as nervous as he’d been during Glee, not after the dinner they had shared, but he still couldn't completely calm down. He was too excited with what was going to happen, and he practically jumped Dave as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

“Damn, fancy,” Dave breathed out once Kurt pulled away, and Kurt smiled up at him.

“Come upstairs with me?” Kurt asked, pushing as much confidence into his voice as he could. He ignored the tightness in his belly and the heat creeping along his face, and focused on the excited beating of his heart.

“I’d go anywhere with you,” Dave whispered, his tone a touch too honest, and Kurt cupped his face in his palms, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

* * *

Kurt stumbled up the last step, spinning excitedly to pull Dave into another kiss. With Dave standing on the step under him, Kurt was a touch taller, and he enjoyed the feeling of pulling his boyfriend  _ up _ for a kiss. He let Dave lick into his mouth, scratching his fingers over the nape of the other boy's neck. Dave moaned when Kurt tugged a little on his hair, and the sound went straight to Kurt’s cock.

Stepping back, Kurt pulled Dave with him, all but skipping into his bedroom. Any nervousness he’d felt had faded away, and he was left with nothing but excited anticipation. They hadn’t done anything more than kissing and a little bit of rubbing together, and Kurt was ready to for a little more. Maybe, even, a lot more.

Kurt fell back onto his bed, giggling a little as he bounced, leaning on his elbows so he could stare up at his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop the excitement—or the heat—from building in his belly, and he spread his legs just a little, showing off the way he was tenting his jeans. 

“Oh my god,” Dave said on a whisper, only just loud enough for Kurt to hear him, though Kurt’s eyebrows slipped down into a frown. Dave sounded...scared, and he  _ looked _ scared, too: his eyes wide and face pale, his fingers shaking where they were curled into fists.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kurt asked, scooting to the edge of the bed to sit up. He held both of his hands out for Dave, and his chest loosened just a little when Dave stepped forward to take them.

“What are we doing?” Dave asked, a note of... _ something _ in his voice.

“Well,” Kurt said, dragging the word out. “I figured since we have the house to ourselves, we could do a little more than making out?”

Kurt wasn’t sure entirely what he was expecting in response, but Dave curling in on himself and dropping his gaze was not it. Kurt tugged his boyfriend closer, pulling until Dave was standing between his spread legs, their knees knocking together when Kurt held Dave in place with his legs.

“Dave? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, looking up with big eyes. Dave dropped Kurt’s hands, and Kurt tried not to let that hurt, especially because he didn’t step away.

“I’ve never done this before,” Dave admitted, after several minutes of silence.

“I’ve never done this before either,” Kurt said, picking at his cuticle and having to stop himself from slapping his own hand when he noticed. 

“Never? Not—not you and Blaine? ” Dave asked him, eyes going wide as his mouth dropped open, the tip of his tongue resting heavy against his bottom lip. 

Kurt shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat. “We never got that far.”

“Oh,” Dave said, reaching for Kurt’s hands again. “I—I don’t want this to be bad for you.”

Kurt shook his head quickly. “No, no Dave. It’s going to be  _ perfect _ , just because it’s you.”

“I’m not small,” Dave told him, voice hardly above a whisper, and Kurt cocked his head to the side. He had no idea what that meant, or how it related to what he had just said. “I-I don’t look like Blaine, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt said slowly, standing up and taking a step closer until he could feel Dave’s heat, “and if you look back at the other guys I’ve...crushed on, you’ll notice Blaine is the abnormality.”

“I don’t look like them either!” Dave shouted, throwing his arms out in anger, though Kurt wasn’t afraid, not anymore, not after all they had been through to get to this place with each other.

Kurt took one more step forward, stopping only when their chests were pressed together. He cupped Dave’s face in his hands, slowly sweeping his thumbs over the thin skin under his eyes. Kurt didn’t mind that Dave’s eyes were closed, and he raised himself onto his toes to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Dave made a noise that sounded  _ broken _ , and Kurt shushed him quietly.

“I don't care about that, David. I care about  _ you _ , and I’m attracted to  _ you _ , and I want to do this, for the first time, with  _ you _ ,” Kurt told him, and he kept his voice firm.

“I-I  _ am _ chubby, Kurt. And hairy and sweaty and, and I—” Dave’s voice shook as he spoke, his eyes growing wet as his bottom lip began to quiver.

“ _ I love you _ ,” Kurt told him fiercely, brushing away the tears as they fell. “I love every inch of you, and David, I  _ am _ attracted to you.”

“You don’t know that,” Dave whispered, though he grabbed at Kurt’s waist, wrapping Kurt up in a hug. Kurt just brushed his fingers through Dave’s hair, humming softly under his breath as his boyfriend evened out his breathing.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Kurt asked, long minutes later, once Dave had finally begun breathing calmly. 

“If-If you really want to,” Dave said, voice nearly a whisper. His face was still pressed into Kurt’s hair, and he didn’t move away.

“What if I take mine off too?” Kurt asked, stepping back just enough that he could look up at Dave’s face. 

“Well, I don’t think that’ll make me feel any better about myself, but I’m not going to pass up an opportunity like this,” Dave teased, and although he still looked nervous, some of the tension had drained from his shoulders. 

Kurt smiled,  _ finally _ , and shimmied out of his shirt, opening his eyes to see Dave caught up in his own. He laughed softly, taking a moment to  _ look _ . He had never seen Dave shirtless before, but he had known his boyfriend was hairy. It was one of the things Kurt loved so much, and he especially loved Dave’s arms and the thick dusting of black hair they were covered in.

His body was no different, his entire stomach and chest covered in hair, looking like  _ fur _ , short but dense. Kurt liked it more than he thought he would, especially how it was thicker along the centre, fading out over the sides of Dave’s belly. Which, well, was a little chubby. He hung over his jeans, little love handles spilling over just a bit. Kurt didn’t care about that, though, because he was too busy getting lost in the wide expanse of Dave’s shoulders, the thickness of his chest and his biceps.

Kurt had a thing for jocks, sure, but more than that he had a thing for  _ strength _ , and Dave looked  _ strong _ .

“Do you think you could hold me up?” Kurt asked, completely breathless at the thought, pressing the palm of his hand against his dick for  _ something _ .

“I-what?” Dave asked from where he was still tangled up, and Kurt took pity on his boyfriend.

He stepped close enough that they were once again pressing together, Dave’s skin warm and furry against his own, and he helped Dave get out of his shirt, giggling at him quietly. Dave huffed as they got the shirt off, though he let out a deep noise when he finally looked at Kurt.

“Oh,  _ wow Kurt _ ,” Dave’s own voice was breathless and it made something in Kurt settle, even as he felt his entire face turn red.

“Do you think you could hold me up?” Kurt asked again, stepping even closer and Dave’s eyes went wide.

“I-I, well. Uh, yes? Probably?” Dave said, still staring at Kurt with wide eyes and an open mouth. Kurt’s lips twitched into a smile, something warm curling in his gut at the way Dave was looking at him.

“C’mon big guy, lift me up,” Kurt instructed, pulling Dave down for a kiss.

Dave’s hands slid from his waist to his ass, grabbing fistfuls of fat before he  _ tugged _ , pulling Kurt with him as he straightened up. The noise Kurt let out was something he would have been embarrassed about if it wasn’t for the answering groan it pulled from Dave. He tightened his thighs around Dave’s waist, not at all turned off by the softness of Dave’s belly. 

Kurt pulled back from the kiss to suck in air, resting his forehead against Dave’s and looking down into Dave’s eyes. He was so hard, his cock pressing almost painfully against his jeans. He ground forward, shoving his erection against Dave’s belly and moaning, tugging Dave’s hair tightly.

“Bed,  _ David _ , take me to bed?” Kurt asked, begged, laughing out loud when Dave tossed him backwards.

Kurt bounced, not waiting a second before he was pulling at the button of his jeans and wiggling out of them. He kicked them off, taking his briefs with them, and forced his hands to the side even as he spread his legs wide. He wanted to cover himself, but the hungry way Dave was staring at him helped to push away the urge.

“Kurt,” Dave breathed out, hardly an exhale of breath, and he sounded  _ awed _ .

“C’mere,” Kurt said, opening his arms and spreading his legs even wider. 

Dave nodded, his head bobbing up and down quickly, and Kurt laughed again. Dave sent him a silly smile, even as he peeled his own jeans and boxers off. Dave’s cock wasn’t huge, but Kurt didn’t care. It was pretty, if a penis could be, gently curving upward. Whereas Kurt shaved around his cock, it looked like Dave just trimmed the hairs—not that Kurt minded.

Kurt smiled when Dave finally joined him on the bed, crawling between Kurt’s spread legs to lean over him. He met him halfway, licking into the bigger boys mouth and nipping at his bottom lip, sucking the flesh into his mouth and continuing to tease it with his tongue. Kurt raised his legs so he could wrap them around Dave’s waist, not at all pleased by the amount of space between their bodies.

“I wanna feel you,” Kurt whispered, his hands scratching down Dave’s back as he dug his heels into his boyfriend's ass to urge him down.

“Don’t wanna squish you,” Dave said, though he finally rested more and more of his weight against Kurt, getting caught up in the kiss.

Kurt hadn’t expected to  _ like _ the feeling of Dave pressing onto him so much, but he made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. His cock was just as hard as it’d been since Dave picked up him, maybe even harder, and he continued to run his hands up and down Dave’s back. Kurt rolled his hips, using the grip his thighs had on Dave’s body to give himself leverage.

Dave moaned, low and deep, when their cocks rubbed together, and Kurt made a similar noise. He turned his head from the kiss, his mind going heavy with pleasure as Dave began to suck and bite at Kurt’s neck. That only made things feel even better, and Kurt quickened the roll of his hips, his mouth dropping open when Dave began to roll into it, their cocks rubbing together, trapped between their bodies.

“You-you’re,  _ ah _ , really hairy,” Kurt said, rutting up against Dave’s stomach, rubbing his cock into Dave’s course pubic hair.

“Sorry,” Dave mumbled, pulling back a little, but Kurt shook his head, pulled Dave in for another messy kiss.

“No, no, it’s good, it’s so good, David, D-Dave, I—” Kurt came with a gasp, throwing his head back against the bed and arching his entire body, pressing into Dave’s unmoving bulk. His hips twisted, his cock jerking and spilling between them.

Before Kurt had even caught his breath Dave was shaking apart, his hips jerking unevenly through the mess on Kurt’s stomach, adding his own spunk to the puddle on Kurt’s abdomen. Kurt’s lips twitched into a lazy smile when Dave collapsed onto him, and Kurt didn’t complain about the additional weight, just continued to pet down Dave’s back as the two of them cooled down.

“Just wait, here, let me—” Dave said after several minutes of silence, before he rolled them over, causing Kurt to screech as their positions were flipped. Dave laughed, most likely at the high-pitched noise Kurt had let out, but he nuzzled into Kurt’s hair. “You smell like sex.”

“You smell like sex too, mister,” Kurt grumbled, though he nipped at Dave’s peck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin afterwards. 

“So—so you don’t care? A-about my body?”

“Dave, I  _ love _ your body. Really,” Kurt told him, nuzzling into Dave’s chest and sneezing when the hair there tickled at his nose. 

The mess between them was getting cool and sticky, and while it was  _ disgusting _ , Kurt couldn't bring himself to move yet. He was very comfortable, lying all over Dave, his boyfriend's big arms wrapped around his waist. The room was warm, both their bodies flushed and heated, and Kurt figured taking a nap wouldn’t be the  _ worst  _ idea.

“I love you too, Fancy,” Dave told him, his voice thick, but Kurt felt the smile he pressed into his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _big freaking sigh_  
>  i have been sick for the last week, and it's kicked my ass so bad i've written about 800 words in that time. I'm so upset with myself, especially because i start college next week and will NEVER have time to write after that. ugh. well, have some glee porn.
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
